


Best Beaters

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids!Fred and George stayed up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Beaters

They were making ENTIRELY too much noise for the hour of night, and Molly was furious, knowing the entire house would need to be awake in a few short hours.

Her broomstick rapped on the ceiling, stabbing at the floor of their room as she screamed, "FRED, GEORGE, QUIET!"

The two young boys were giggling to themselves, hovering around their room on the brand new (to them) broomsticks they'd get to take to Hogwarts with them. They couldn't wait to show their Quidditch team the new moves they'd thought of, and were currently using Ron's bear as a Bludger. Someday they be the Best Beaters in the entire League, indeed!


End file.
